times change
by L. Wolf123
Summary: what if the gods are discovered and the humans change the world. join percys reincarnation on his journey to become king and save the gods, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

"Percy Jackson king of Olympus destroyer of worlds god of the universe destroyer of-" he started to say.

"More like lost bastered of the time changers." Duke said with a sneer. "The Greek world is a myth and it's stupid that you even entertain the thought they are real. The only reason mother allows you to read those silly things is because they make you use your empty scull."

That's my brother duke party pooper of the decade, he is always on his high horse because he got the brains the brawn and the "looks" as he says. My names Percy and I know the Greek world is real I just do I've even seen monsters. But no in not the heroic over powered amazing and –

"Dumbass get out of la la land." Duke said after he hit me over the head with a book. "Your inner monologue of the events of the day can happen latter or while you walk but move it. We have work to do."

"Duke I'll tell mom" I say with a small innocent wine

"Go for it "

"You're supposed to beg me not too"

"Your thirteen man she will laugh at you. And too old to be a demigod" my brother says with a booming laugh

"Prick" I whisper.

"Heard that" damn if either of us is a demigod its him. And I hate that about him always mister perfect. He can hunt he can kill he can protect. I .. Well I can lift. Kinda.

Duke rams his shoulder in to me and puts us on the ground, and in my daze I see him pull his sword and shield off his back.

Now I'm going to freeze time and explain for those who are now completely lost. The 21 century or the time of the before mentioned book series is now 900 years in the past. 400 years ago a let's say event happened where we have more or less destroyed the world and then re made it. The difference being combat technology is non-existent. Same with vehicular tec we no longer have cars or motored cars we have carts and horses. Medically we haven't digressed at all in fact we have actually gotten better. Every diseases every ailment is nonexistent in our world now.

When the remake happened our planet was terraformed in to six distinct areas. The forests, the desserts, the mountains, the caves, the ice caps, and the oceans. Each has their own problems and their own cultures. My brother was born in a region called the dead zone it is the only area between three areas but it is also the deadliest. We use it for banishment. It is set between the mountains, the deserts, and the upper ice cap.

He never told me how he survived nor how I was born. What he says is he escaped when he was thirteen. Leaving our mother, and me behind. I don't remember anything before I was ten so he could be right or wrong I don't know.

Time un freeze

I hear him saying something but only getting arrows shot at him in response. Remember when I said where he lived for thirteen years? Life expectancy of an adult male in his prime is six months. Our mom lasted three years, he lived the rest.

Wait what then that means he can't be. What the fuck is going on? The time history nothing adds up.

I look at my "brother" and see him slash a man's throat open with his sword and bash a man's head in with his shield all in one movement. He froze when a voice out loud said

"Enough. Duke you are ready for protector school, Percy." The voice got soft at my name "My boy you have finally figured it out and have finished part one of commander school. Once you finish part two you will be reunited with the boy you now known as duke." Duke kneeled as a man walked out of the forest and stated

"I am at the service of the king of tombs'." His voice was different it was darker almost menacing.

"What is going on?" I asked the man

"You are in school Percy one of eight teams competing for the throne of earth. You are the representative of the ocean." He replied "tomorrow you will meet two more members of your team. `Duke` here is the assassin under your command."

Dukes appearance started to change. He grew and his skin got darker, his hair changed to a fiery red. "He is a son of Prese. Primordial of destruction and power. His mother was one Elisabeth chang. She was banished soon after word got out duke wasn't her husbands." He said and duke still in is position nodded ever so slightly. "You Percy are not his brother by blood, you are by bond. You are mortal there for able to ascend to the thrown of the world. He is a half breed that shouldn't exist." He said this pointed at duke which was supposed to get a negative reaction, instead all he got was a small nod. With that the man smiled. "He is I will admit a well behaved-"

"Duke subdue him" with what seemed like nanoseconds duke had a blade at the man's throat and his hands behind his back. I thought he would look scared instead he was beaming and looking proud.

"Why not order him to kill me? Why just subdue? Do you not care for your-" he was cut off by the knife making a small indention on his neck and duke saying.

"Another word against him and I kill you."

"I told him to subdue you because you have answers to my questions, nothing more" I told him with indifference and a look at duke who winked at me. "First question what in my memory is wrong?"

"Only the time line of events in which duke here and you know each other. Aint that right filthy-" I held up my hand stopping him

"Next question what is duke's real story?" I asked

"All I know is that his mother was banished because of him and soon after died for him but giving him the name of Terra." He said with a cool attitude. "Only he knows when his mother was banished and how long he stayed in that hell hole."

"Third and final question. Was this all a test?" I said with confidence. The man smiled and with a whisper he dissipated.

"What did he say?" I asked du- I mean Terra.

"Yes"

 _ **A/N this will be my first real fic if you want me to continue follow/ review it. I will continue it no matter what its just updates will come quicker the more reviews there are.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What did he say?"  
"Yes"  
Oooooooooo

"So wait what just happened explain."

"you are the son of a man named Posiden. He used to be a greek god up until the event four hundred years ago. The even was what old earth called the singularity. The point in time when machines become so aware they became true artificial intelligence. A war of unimaginable carnage ensued afterwards lasting for two hundred years. We won because the machines could not outpace humans in our adaptions. In fact, even today we become faster in adapting. We won in a final battle where one billion humans fought against twenty billion machines. Only three humans lived in that final assault. They were the greek god Poseidon, the greek god Artemis, and the Celtic goddess Morgana." He said and then he started walking away to the lake.

"wait. Tera tell me what happened after why isn't Posiden a god what happened? Why are we here?" I yelled after him

"he isn't a god. He never was a god. They were just powerful humans. There is one god and he is perfect. That is what gods are perfect. If we go by the way they used worship powerful people as gods then I would be one as would every single human today. We are here because you are a pawn in politics. There are three ruling houses each is vastly different and each has their own piece of land. Tomorrow you can ask aria and ginger."

"Who-" I started

"they are part of your court. You are the eldest eligible son of Posiden. You will have five court members I am your military force more or less. I am your tool to use as you wish. This will be one of but a few times we talk. After this I will be hidden from all but a few." He stopped and I fell to my knees looking at him I felt powerless. My muscles were completely numb. "right now you are in your time teleport. You have thirty seconds before you fall asleep and when you wake you'll be with ginger and aria. Tell aria I'll see her soo-"

And nothing it was black. I think I'm asleep like Tera said. Who was he really? Was he like me? Who is this aria besides being part of my court? Who was ginger? What is their purpose if his was basically my army? Are they just as powerful? I just have too many questions that invaded my mind they are all unanswered. But the biggest is who am I?

After what seemed like hours the world around me started to turn blue. Then everything came into focus. I was in a light blue room with nothing around me just four walls and a roof. Then a sound of grinding gears started around me and the walls were lifting. They were revealing a room with medical equipment all around and screens lining the walls. The room seemed that it should have fit thousands of people maybe even armies. I guess that was the point.

"if you are done we need to do introductions. I am ginger. Your advisor." Said a light voice. When I turned I saw a beautiful girl with blood red hair and light skin with freckles all over.

"so I know you have questions you must after meeting Tera. Knowing him he probably gave you information that solves questions you won't have for another week. So that's why I'm here, to give you answers and information." She said

I sat there for a second thinking. What should I ask? And then behind me I hear a soft voice ask, "so we are teamed with Tera?" I looked to the side and a short blond with extremely long hair walked around me and embraced ginger. "I am Aria. Unlike Tera and Ginger here, my objective is less defined. I am more or less your moral coumpus, your connection to the people. In the trials I am useless."

"okay.. uhh so who am I?" I asked still overloaded and trying to sort things out.

Surprisingly aria answered not Ginger who I noticed had grey eyes and aria had a similar but brighter grey.

"you are Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and sally Jackson. You are 13 years old with no real memory. In a little bit, you will forget all implanted memories. She said with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"why am I here?" I asked while still sitting on the floor like an idiot and once I said that I got up figuring it was time to and started off into the big room.

Ginger responded, "you are here as one of eight king canadiens. You are here to die or become king."

And things started to fall in place I am an eligible son of Posiden working for the thrown of earth and to bring honour to my house. Tera was right I am a political pawn of my fathers. Then I remembered his message. "aria I have a message from Tera for you. He said ill see you soo. I assume soon, but I don't know" she smiled it was really really bright.

"thank you," she said, "so what is Tera?" I asked

Ginger laughed and aria smirked then said, "at least he is smart. Most don't think he's anything but human ill let ginger explain cause I can't." She said then ran off to somewhere

"well, he isn't exactly real. Umm, I don't know how to say this. Okay, he is the son of Prese force of nature or primordial god. And his mother is the Morgana." She said then held up her hand and said let me explain to her before I move on." A picture formed in her hand of three women. "this is the Morgana. She has three aspects. Her first is famine and hunger that is the one with green eyes her animal form is the Ox. Her second aspect is death and collector. She collects souls weapons any and everything. She is the one with blue eyes. Her animal form is the raven. Her third aspect is the one with red eyes. She is war and smithing. War is a vast domain even for a god. It includes spying assassination weapon training and welding, her animal for is that of a wolf. this aspect is the mother of Tera." She said and stopped the picture and looked at me. As if gauging my reaction. I mean I figured he was some kind monster but this wasn't bad I actually smiled, I was right he was a demigod. I'll have to rub that in his face. She saw my smirk and she must not have liked it cause she sighed.

"you must not understand he is not just a demigod. He is a god although he won't admit it he is a god even among us. But I need to finish what he is. His story is long it dates back to before the war. He is over five hundred years old. He was put in a cave by his mother to either die or learn to control his power. He learned to control his power at the age of five but a five-year-old who could destroy planets did not sit well with most of the gods at the time and so they put him in a capsule that was sent into space where it landed on a planet six years after. He was forced to stay on it for three hundred and forty-two years. During that time, he perfected his smithing abilities and found he could shapeshift into two things along with his normal form. A wolf and a human. The human he calls duke and the wolf is death. Few understand the true extent of his power and only four know his story including you.

I stared at her for a second or two and must have looked very stupid because she started laughing at me. Then I heard a light voice talking very fast and saying things to someone that I just couldn't understand. As I looked towards the door in walked in a man that was, at least, six foot seven filled with muscle and had blood red hair and eyes.

"so you are a demigod. Told ya" as I finished he looked at me and nodded. He waved me and ginger over and pointed at spots in front of him. We went and stood at our spots. He pushed a bouton with his foot and we were sent up into the air on a metal platform.

A/n thanks for the riview


End file.
